Mk in Project Freelancer
by Mkthewolf
Summary: What happens when the freelancers meet Mk? How will they live with him? Will he find love, or find absolute hate? Read to find out. (OCx South)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is not based on anyone's story what so ever. This is 100% legit. I do not own anything, except Mk and Crest. Red vs blue belongs to rooster teeth.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mk's arrival

The high class freelancers were eating lunch and talking to each other. A man with black hair, and was wearing MJOLNIR mark VI tan armor, with silver lining. This was agent York. He looked over from his friends to see a man wearing a white fedora, black jacket, red shirt, blue jeans, and black gloves. This was Mk. "Hey York, what'cha looking at?" said a man with blonde hair and wearing purple, and green MJOLNIR Mark VI armor. This was agent North. "I was just wondering who that guy was, I never seen him on the ship before." York replied. "Hey I saw that guy in the halls the yesterday." said a man wearing steel and yellow Mark VI MJOLNIR armor. This was agent Washington. "You did what did he say?" asked York. "He really didn't say anything, all he did was bump into me." Washington said. "Did he know you were a high rank officer?" asked North. "No, I tried to talk to him, but all he did was pull a gun in my face." Wash replied. "Wait, he carries a weapon with him. What was it a magnum?" asked York, when he said that out of nowhere this phrase came up, "Scatta if I had a clutch on a magnum!" The group were looking around to see no one except Carolina, Wyoming, Maine, South, and the guy they are talking about. "That was random, and no it wasn't. The gun was red, and looked a lot different then a magnum." Wash said, while York was looking around to see who was going to say the phrase. "Was it small or big?" asked York. "It was definitely a handheld weapon." said Wash. The group looked over at the guy who was holding a blowtorch and was working on what looks like a a red light appeared next to his head. It was the shape of a human and he had armor on his left leg, right arm, shoulder pads, chest plate, and black shades. This is Crest. "Looks like he has a bloody A.I already." said Wyoming who was wearing pure white armor. "Ok that doesn't make sense, he was only here for a day and he has an A.I. Should we go talk to him?" said North. "I wouldn't mind, after all he caught me when I slipped yesterday." said South. "Wait, when did you slip?" said North a little worried. "Some low rank officers decided to stick banana peels in front of my door. When I walked out he was their with me in his arms, and my head close to the floor." She said. North sighed in relief. "Those red eyes stared into mine for a few seconds, he then put me down away from the peels and walked off before I could say anything." She finished. "Come on chaps, let's go meet the recruit." said Wyoming. York and wash nodded in agreement as the group of 5 got up and walked over to the guy. "Hey new guy, I am-" York was saying. "Agents York, Wyoming, Washington and North and South dakota." Mk said not even looking at them. "How do you know us?" Said Wash. "When you're a genius like me, you can hack into almost anything." Mk said drinking a weird red and brown liquid. "Wait, you're a hacker?" said York. "I am multiple things, now if you'll excuse me I have to continue working on the upgrade to my gauntlet." Mk said as the blowtorch didn't work anymore. "Well time for plan B." Mk said tossing the empty blowtorch. "What's that?" said North. A flame came from his finger and was using it on the gauntlet. "what the hell is happening to your finger?!" screamed South as Carolina, and Maine looked over to where they were. The walked over. "What's going on here." Carolina asked. "His finger is a blow torch!" yelled Washington. "Hey Carolina, we meet again." Mk said. "It's nice to see you to." she said. "Wait you know this guy?" asked South. "Not really, I was with 479er when he was picked up. I told him my name, and he didn't reply." she said. The group just sweatdropped. "You'll know my name later during the training. Crest appeared next to him. "Sir, as of this moment over 35,000 bullet were made for your weapons." he said. "Thanks Crest, keep up the work." Mk said. Crest nodded and faded away. "He has an A.I before me! He has only been here for two days!" screamed South. "Of course I had Crest, I made him a year ago." Mk said. "Wait you made him." York said. "Yep, he is my helper when I make weaponry, or other gadgets." Mk concluded. South calmed down a little from hearing this. "He isn't the best it the field, bu he does what he was made for. Create, advise, and protect." Mk said. He got up leaving his glass of a strange liquid and walked off. "Hey what is this stuff anyway?" asked Wash pointing to the glass. "Get me a fork." York said. Maine got a fork for him,, as he put it in the drink. when he took out the handle, half of it was gone. "Well it's lava." said York. A few agents were dumbfounded, how can _anyone_ drink lava it is unheard of. F.I.L.L.I.S came on the speakers. "Will agents North, Wyoming, and South report to the training room." The three got up and went to the training room

**In the training room...**

The three got there and saw Mk. Agents get ready for hand-to-hand combat. "Wait F.I.L.L.I.S, don't we start with something else?" said North. "This man here actually made a specific exercise for his training, that and he blackmailed me." The system said. Mk just took off his fedora and set off to the side. The group was able to see his silver hair, and red eyes. "F.I.L.L.I.S play the song Lucifer by SHINee." he said. "Acknowledged, playing song." The system replied.

**Insert BGM Lucifer by SHINee**

Mk walked over to the group and drop kicked Wyoming, and double kicked North. "You can't hit a girl." said South. "True." Mk was engulfed in fire. When it died down, a female with long silver hair stood where Mk was. "But no one said I can be a girl and fight." she said with a higher voice. Mk walked over and roundhouse kicked South in the jaw. Mk was acrobatic against the three. Always dodging their hits, or stopping them and then redirection. "You three are pathetic." Mk said giving South an uppercut. "Round 1 over, point agent Mk." Said the system. "So that's his name." said Wyoming. "Round 2, melee weapon fight." Fillis spoke. A wall in the floor came out with a selection of weapons. They were only allowed to take one.

**In observation...**

"Melee fights, we don't normally do that." said Wash. "Your right, but remember Fillis said that this training session was of his choice. Plus those weapons look really old school." said Carolina. "Why do we even have those, and where did we get them?" York said. "I have no idea." said Wash. "Well however they got there doesn't matter, what matters is that we must know how they can handle him." said Carolina. Maine growled in agreement, as the others nodded.

**BGM end**

**The training room...**

Wyoming had a knife, North had a sword, and south had a mace. Mk pulled out 2 black katanas. He did the come here motion (he turned male again) while holding the swords. The three charged at him. Mk connected the sword together to make a double sword. He blocked all their attacks and beat them. "Round 2 over, point Mk." Fillis said. Mk made his swords disappear. "Fillis before we start, do you mind putting on Live free or let me die." Mk asked. "No I do not mind playing the song. Final round ranged weaponry." Fillis said while the wall change for weapons and put the song on. Wyoming and north chose a sniper (of course) and South chose, a missile launcher (no surprise either.)

**Insert BGM Live free or let me die by Skillet**

Mk pulled out 2 P90s one was red with black tribal and a holographic sight, the other was opposite in color (Oblivion, and Orion). He started firing causing the three to run around. He hit South more than the other two (her fault on choosing the turret.) He put them away and pulled out twin Desert eagles one was red and grey, the other opposite color (pack and punch.) He fired the guns nailing all three with every bullet. The three fell to the ground as he put away the gun. His fedora appeared on his head as he walked out.

**BGM end**

The three were rushed to the ER. "Maybe I overdid it?" Mk said "Damn right you did, you nearly killed them." said Washington walking up to him with York, Carolina, and Maine. "Are those guns from a different year?" asked York. "Why yes these are from the early 2000s, they've just been modified to use more modern ammunition." Mk explained. The group just nodded. "How come I never heard agent Maine?" Mk asked. "Oh he was shot in the throat by insurrectionists." said Carolina. "I see, I can make it where he can speak again, just let me see your neck Maine." Mk said. Maine shook his head. "You rather do this in private, don't you?" Mk asked. Maine nodded. "Alright let's head to your room." Mk said as he followed maine to his room.

**Maine's room...**

"Alright Maine, let me see that neck." Mk said. Maine took off his helmet. He had brown eyes, was bald, and had a tattoo on his head. A small robot looking hand came down from Mk's wrist and laid on his palm. He touched Maine's neck with that hand as the device went to work. After the small blue sparks the hand retracted to the wrist. "Alright you should be better." Mk said. "Thank you." Maine said surprised. His voice was deep it was a mix of words and grunts. "I better go inform the others." Maine said as he and Mk left the room.

**Mk's room...**

After having Maine talk to the other freelancers, Mk went to his room. His room had multiple types of weapons on the far wall, his bed hanging off the wall to his left, a 42'' tv on a stand which also held an XBOX 360, multiple games, and and two speakers (22s to be exact.) That was on the wall opposite to the bed, the bed was close to the ceiling since he never sleeps, there were also steps to it. A couch was under it, it could fit at least 4 people on it. There were 2 chairs on his right, both the same type of recliners. The kitchen was a decent size (able to fit all of his ingredients.) A full bathroom, and a large desk under the wall of weapons. On the desk was tools, the gauntlet from earlier, a knife, and a robot that looked like a dinosaur (the fang memory, and before you ask Kivat is also in this. and no this is not a kamen rider crossover.) Mk went over to the desk. "Hey Fang, were you behaving?" Mk asked to the robot as it growled. "I'll take that as a yes." Mk said finishing the gauntlet. "Kivat you in here?" Mk said. "Aibou, I am trying to sleep." Kivat said looking at him on top of the bed. "I'm sorry, I'll keep it down then." Mk said with a small smile. He heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he asked. "It's South." was the response. "Come in." Mk said as they door opened. he saw her out of her armor in a pink shirt, and light green shorts. "I came to say thank for yesterday, I never got the chance to." she said. Mk walked over to the couch and motioned her over to him. She acknowledged and sat down. "I apologize for overdoing it." Mk said. South just laughed at him. Mk knew where this was going. "Why are apologizing, that was the most fun I ever had in training." she said. Mk chuckled, "Well I'm glad I made your day." Mk said as Fang got off the table and walked over to the steps. "What's that?" South asked. "Oh that is Fang, a robot dino that I built with a friend back in the day, he retired and let me have Fang." Mk said. Fang did a usual growl making South squeal on how cute it was. Fang hopped up the steps and onto the bed. "Well looks like he is going to bed, I also fixed Maine's vocal cords so he can speak again. " Mk said. "I know he came in the room when we were leaving. He was happy, that is something we normally don't see in him." South said. She came closer to him and put her right arm on his left shoulder. Mk knew what was going to happen, He lived most his life being a chick magnet to know that she loves him. He wasn't gonna deny it she was an amazing girl, strong, fast, and loved to fight. His kind of girl. She went for a kiss and didn't expect him to kiss her. As they enjoyed the moment Kivat and Fang were looking at the couple. As the two broke apart she hugged him. "South you are a very nice girl, and from that kiss I am going to guess you love me." Mk said (he didn't guess he knew.) South giggled at that. She cuddled with for a few minutes then left to go to her room for the night. "What a woman." Mk said. Crest appeared , "I say that you found yourself a keeper." Mk chuckled at that, "Of course she is." Mk replied. Crest chuckled and logged off. Mk went back to the desk for the night and finish his gauntlet.

* * *

_**And that's a wrap. There is a reason I chose South, it's cause she doesn't give a shit about anything. Unless it is an A.I. There are gonna be some small kamen rider elements, but the main ones are Fang and Kivat. This story is my first non-crossover, so bear with me. So review, favorite, follow and I'll see you next time. Ja ne.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs blue, all I own is Mk, Crest and his personal weapons. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting to know Mk

Mk was in his room cooking breakfast in his kitchen, while listening to Lucifer by SHINee (face it, it is mine and Mk's favorite song. don't judge us.) "Hey Fillis, do you mind on inviting all the top ranked agents in here?" Mk said to the pad for Fillis in the kitchen. "Oh of course, your actually the first to ask that." Fillis said. "Attention all high ranked personnel. Mk has invited you to his room for breakfast, hurry and get some before it is all gone." Fillis said over the speakers in the ship. Mk flipped more pancakes, and bacon. "Thanks Fillis, I really appreciate it." Mk said while moving around the eggs (face it, he has at least 8 pieces on his stove for cooking.) "Your welcome, after all you promised the Director to make more weapons, so we won't need to get as many shipments." Fillis stated. Mk chuckled at that, "Even so, my craftsmanship is quite amazing." Mk said proudly. "Oh I know, I've seen your files. It is quite amazing on how you lived so long." Fillis said. "Well when you are an Immortal, you live a long life. Just don't tell anyone." Mk said. "You can count on me." Fillis said. Mk finished the pancakes, and bacon. Now he was finishing the eggs, and starting the sausage. Kivat was sitting on the counter, enjoying the smell. "Aibou, do you think South is coming?" he said. "Of course she is Kivat, she wouldn't have breakfast with her boyfriend after all." Mk said finishing the eggs. "I guess you're right, she wouldn't come unless she was sick." Kivat replied. Mk only nodded as he was moving some sausage around. "Hey Fang look through peephole, and tell me when they are at the door." Mk said. Fang growled and walked over to his spot (it is a small passageway Mk made so he knows when people come to his door.)

**20 minutes later...**

Mk finished the food, and was getting pitchers of sprite, water and milk. When he finished setting up he heard Fang growl. He went to the door and saw South. He heard from Fang that North, Wash, Wyoming, Carolina, York, and Maine were coming in around 5 minutes. Mk opened the door to see South in what she was similar to what she was wearing yesterday. Today she wore a purple hoodie, green shirt, and blue jeans. "Hey baby, you look nice." Mk said letting her in. She purred to him and Mk chuckled. "So where is the breakfast?" she asked. "Getting straight to the point huh? It's in the kitchen. Don't worry I made plenty for all of us." Mk said showing her where to go for the food. When she entered the kitchen he heard Fang growl again. Mk opened the door to see the rest of the group out of armor. North wore a dark purple shirt with green shorts, Wash had a yellow shirt under a grey hoodie and blue jeans, Carolina wore a light blue tank top and khaki shorts, York had a grey shirt and khaki pants, Wyoming had a white shirt and blue jeans, and Maine had a tan shirt, and grey shorts. "Come in, come in. I am pretty sure you are all hungry. The food is in the kitchen, the door on the left. And only two people in there at once, it ain't very big." Mk said as the group walked in. Fang came out of his hole and hopped on his desk. As Mk closed the door, South walked out of the kitchen with a plate full of food. "Wait South, how are you here already?" North asked. "I left earlier then you guys did, plus i wanted to see fang again." she replied, while everyone looked confused. "Fang?" asked Carolina. "Is that a nickname for Mk or something?" Wash said. "Actually it is not, Fang is over on my desk." Mk said pointing to the dino. South set her food down and started petting the small dinosaur. "Wow, since when did you have a robot in here?" York asked. "You've never bee in here before, so how would you know. And for your information Mk built him with a friend, it even has life." South said. York just sweat dropped. Maine came out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes. "This stuff smells good." he said. Maine and South sat down and got ready to eat. As the rest of the group got their food, Mk came out of the kitchen with the rest of the food on his plate. "Itadakimasu!" Mk said while clapping his hands together. The others just stared at him. "What's itadakimasu mean?" said Wash. Kivat came from on top of the bed. "it means, let's eat." Kivat said while it startled a lot of people. "Ah, a talking rat." said York. "I am not a rat, I am Kivat the 3rd. and mk is my aibou or in english partner." he replied. The gang nodded, while Mk chuckled. Crest appeared, "Sir, the weapon production is doing well. the weapons that were created so far are 20 pistols, 12 assault rifles, 8 shotguns, 20 SMGs, 17 snipers, and 4 rocket launchers." He said. "Good work, keep it up. Remember we need at least 30 each by lunch." Mk said. "As you wish." Crest replied fading away. Mk went into the kitchen for the syrup and started pouring it over _all_ of his food. "You guys need the syrup?" Mk said holding out the bottle. They nodded as he passed it to York (who sat next to him.) After they finished eating moans were all you can hear in the room. "Man that was good. Mk you are a great cook." Wash said. "No kidding old chap, that was bloody good." Wyoming said. "Your welcome." Mk said as South hugged him. "Thanks for the food." she said. "Anytime." Mk replied as she let go. "So why are you guys not in your armor?" Mk asked. "It's because the Director gave us the next week off. I never thought that would happen." Maine said. "_Oh I know how."_ Mk thought

Flashback (5 hours ago)

* * *

Mk walked into the Directors office and looked directly at him. "Hello Director Church, how are you doing?" He asked. "First of all how do you know my name, and second why are you here?" the Director said. Mk chuckled, "To answer the first, Fillis is easy to crack. And the second-" Mk said as he tripped him and pointed both Oblivion and Orion at him. "You will give the agents this week off, if you don't you can wish your way on getting your girlfriend back goodbye." Mk said. "Ok, ok. I'll give them time off, just don't kill me." He pleaded. (I know the Director never pleaded, but if you are threatened by two SMGs up close, then you would as well.) Mk walked out the office and back to his room.

Flashback end

* * *

"Well that was nice of him." Mk said. "So what are you gonna do, Mk?" South asked. "Well let's see, I gotta fix some inventions I have, Make weapons, see if I can do anything in the engine rooms, and gotta shine my guns." Mk said. "So you're pretty much gonna be busy." North said. "Yep it seems like it, but in the meantime I can still train, and relax most of the time. Since it doesn't take me long to do things." Mk said. "You must be a hard worker than." said Carolina. "You can say that." Mk replied.

**2 hours later...**

Mk was finishing up all the things he needed done. "Well all of that is done. I might do some stuff later." Mk said. He left for the training room, luckily there was no one there. "Oh hello agent Mk, do you want to practice your reflexes?" Fillis asked him. "Maybe some other time Fillis, right now can you make a stage in here, and also a microphone?" Mk asked. "Certainly, give me a second." Fillis said. The stage was decent and the mic was in the center. "Hey Fillis, you remember that instrumental CD I gave you?" Mk asked. "Of course, I do why?" Fillis replied. "Can you play track 6 please." Mk said. "Certainly, playing track 6." Fillis said as the music started

**Insert Red nose by Sage the gemini**

Holy Shit  
All This Money On Me  
Like Come And Take It From A G  
But All She Tryna Do Is Get Naked

And she gon' shake it, like a red nose  
Li-li-li-li-like a red nose  
And she gon' shake it, like a red nose  
Like a, like a, like a red nose

That booty talkin' to me, what that shit say?  
Shake it for the dojo I'm the sensei  
Once you wobble, got my song on replay  
Almost got her at house, up off Kingsway  
I told her shake it like a red nose pitbull  
And I'mma keep throwin money 'til your bank full  
Cake-cake-cake-cake birthday suit  
Damn in a little I'mma forget your age soon  
Whoa, ok, now let's do it my way  
If she don't go crazy then she walkin' on the highway  
And if she don't believe me tell that bitch just try me  
Bet you she be shakin' from the club back to my place whoa

All This Money On Me  
Like Come And Take It From A G  
But All She Tryna Do Is Get Naked

And she gon' shake it, like a red nose  
Li-li-li-li-like a red nose  
And she gon' shake it, like a red nose  
Like a, like a, like a red nose

I told her time to go to work, clock in  
Go on open up, I'm a locksmith  
West side tell them other people stop it  
I'm fly, and that's why she headed to the cockpit  
Black Money Sage, whoadie I'ma winner  
I just play'em like a game I don't press enter  
I'm hella raw listen to the way I did'er  
I was in'er and her nigga was there makin' dinner  
Uh, all this money start movin' and I'ma throw it  
She choosin' I got her lookin, hm is it ok?  
Black Money we take em in and then quit it  
We shake'em and if she like me it's nothin, ok  
Part hard party hard wit' no party fouls  
Couple girls in the back wit' some party mouths  
Caver her back in, then turn the party out  
Shake it like a red nose, time to let em out, whoa

All This Money On Me  
Like Come And Take It From A G  
But All She Tryna Do Is Get Naked

And she gon' shake it, like a red nose  
Li-li-li-li-like a red nose  
And she gon' shake it, like a red nose  
Like a, like a, like a red nose

All this money on me  
All she tryna do is get naked, naked, naked, naked  
Like a red nose  
Li-li-li-li-like a red nose  
Like a red nose  
Like a, like a, like a red nose  
Like a red nose  
Li-li-li-li-like a red nose  
Like a red nose  
Like a, like a, like a red nose

**End song**

Mk put the mic on the stand, and walked off the stage. "Mk don't you want me to play the next track?" Fillis asked. Mk thought for a minute, "_I know that track 7 is whispers in the dark, that is one of my favorite songs after all_." Mk made up his mind. "Sure why not." he said. "Ok, playing track 7." Fillis said.

**Insert song Whispers in the dark by skillet**

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
You know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark

A guitar solo went on as Mk had a guitar

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
You know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
You know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

**Song end**

Mk made his guitar disappear and walked off the stage. He heard clapping and looked at the way he came in to see South standing there applauding him. "That was so awesome, I never thought you could sing." she said. Mk chuckled, "Never judge a book by it's cover." he said. As he and South walked through the halls, Mk pulled her into a kiss. As they enjoyed it Mk made sure no one was around, period. When they broke off she hugged him. "Why are you hugging me?" he asked. "It's because I love you." South replied with a blush. "_Shit, now I gotta worry about a girl here, this was supposed to be a dimension where I would not fall in love. And here I end up doing it._" Mk thought. "I love you to." Mk said. She blushed harder as they continued walking.

**In Mk's room...**

The two arrived at his room. To his surprise he saw North playing his 360. "Oh hey." he said. Mk's eyes looked like they were on fire, "North, what I your God damn mind think you can come in here and play _my_ 360!" Mk yelled. North dropped the remote and ran out the door. Mk sighed and turned off the system. "That'll teach him." Mk said putting the remote away. "Wow, I never thought you could get _that_ angry." South said. "You'd be surprised on how angry I can get, it can get worse then what just happened." Mk said sitting on the couch. "Hey, let's just hope that never happens." she said in a calm voice. "Thanks I appreciate that." he said. The two kissed as kivat wiped away a tear. "They grow up so fast." he said. "Shut up Kivat!" Mk yelled at him, and South giggled. They snuggled for a bit, then she got up and left. When she exited from the room Mk sighed. "What am I gonna do with my life here?" Mk said. "Why don't you just stay with her. She seems to be real happy with you." Kivat said. "I hope your right Kivat." Mk said. He went to his desk and started to sharpen his swords.

* * *

_**That's a wrap, I thank you for reading this chapter. I might make Mk expose his singing side to the other agents, I don't know yet. There is gonna be no more OCs in this story. So follow, favorite, and review. Ja ne.**_


End file.
